NetRunner:Limited牌表
这是NetRunner的Limited的卡牌清单。 Corporation Agenda 1 AI Chief Financial Officer 2 Artificial Security Directors 3 Bioweapons Engineering 4 Black Ice Quality Assurance 5 Corporate Boon 6 Corporate Coup 7 Corporate Downsizing 8 Corporate Retreat 9 Corporate War 10 Data Fort Reclamation 11 Detroit Police Contract 12 Employee Empowerment 13 Encryption Breakthrough 14 Executive Extraction 15 Genetics-Visionary Acquisition 16 Hostile Takeover 17 Ice Transmutation 18 Main-Office Relocation 19 Marine Arcology 20 Netwatch Operations Office 21 On-Call Solo Team 22 Political Coup 23 Political Overthrow 24 Polymer Breakthrough 25 Priority Requisition 26 Private Cybernet Police 27 Project Babylon 28 Security Net Optimization 29 Security Purge 30 Strike Force Kali 31 Subsidiary Branch 32 Superior Net Barriers 33 Tycho Extension Ice 34 Asp 35 Ball and Chain 36 Banpei 37 Bolter Cluster 38 Canis Major 39 Canis Minor 40 Cerberus 41 Cinderella 42 Code Corpse 43 Cortical Scanner 44 Cortical Scrub 45 Crystal Wall 46 D' Arc Knight 47 Data Darts 48 Data Naga 49 Data Raven 50 Data Wall 51 Data Wall 2.0 52 Endless Corridor 53 Fang 54 Fang 2.0 55 Fatal Attractor 56 Fetch 4.0.1 57 Filter 58 Fire Wall 59 Fragmentation Storm 60 Haunting Inquisition 61 Homewrecker (TM) 62 Hunter 63 Ice Pick Willie 64 Jack Attack 65 Keeper 66 Laser Wire 67 Liche 68 Mastiff 69 Mazer 70 Nerve Labyrinth 71 Neural Blade 72 Pi in the 'Face 73 Pocket Virtual Reality 74 Quandary 75 Razor Wire 76 Reinforced Wall 77 Rex 78 Rock Is Strong 79 Scramble 80 Sentinels Prime 81 Shock.r 82 Shotgun Wire 83 Sleeper 84 TKO 2.0 85 Too Many Doors 86 Triggerman 87 Tutor 88 Vacuum Link 89 Viral 15 90 Virizz 91 Wall of Ice 92 Wall of Static 93 Zombie Operation 94 Accounts Receivable 95 Annual Reviews 96 Audit of Call Records 97 Chance Observation 98 Closed Accounts 99 Corporate Detective Agency 100 Datapool(R) by Zetatech 101 Day Shift 102 Edgerunner, Inc., Temps 103 Efficiency Experts 104 Falsified-Transactions Expert 105 Management Shake-Up 106 Netwatch Credit Voucher 107 New Blood 108 Night Shift 109 Off-Site Backups 110 Overtime Incentives 111 Planning Consultants 112 Power Grid Overload 113 Project Consultants 114 Punitive Counterstrike 115 Scorched Earth 116 Silver Lining Recovery Protocol 117 Systematic Layoffs 118 Team Restructuring 119 Trojan Horse 120 Urban Renewal Node & Upgrade 121 Aardvark 122 ACME Savings and Loan 123 Antiquated Interface Routines 124 BBS Whispering Campaign 125 Bizarre Encryption Scheme 126 Blood Cat 127 Braindance Campaign 128 Chester Mix 129 Chicago Branch 130 Chimera 131 City Surveillance 132 Corporate Negotiating Center 133 Corprunner's Shattered Remains 134 Cowboy Sysop 135 Crybaby 136 Crystal Palace Station Grid 137 Data Masons 138 Dedicated Response Team 139 Department of Truth Enhancement 140 Dieter Esslin 141 Disinfectant, Inc. 142 Dr. Dreff 143 Encoder, Inc. 144 ESA Contract 145 Euromarket Consortium 146 Experimental AI 147 Fortress Architects 148 Hacker Tracker Central 149 Holovid Campaign 150 I Got a Rock 151 Information Laundering 152 Investment Firm 153 Jenny Jett 154 Jerusalem City Grid 155 Krumz 156 Namatoki Plaza 157 Nevinyrral 158 New Galveston City Grid 159 Newsgroup Taunting 160 Olivia Salazar 161 Omni Kismet, Ph.D. 162 Omniscience Foundation 163 Pacifica Regional AI 164 Paris City Grid 165 Red Herrings 166 Remote Facility 167 Rescheduler 168 Rio de Janeiro City Grid 169 Rockerboy Promotion 170 Roving Submarine 171 Rustbelt HQ Branch 172 Schlaghund 173 Setup! 174 Singapore City Grid 175 Skalderviken SA Beta Test Site 176 Solo Squad 177 South African Mining Corp 178 Spinn(R) Public Relations 179 Tesseract Fort Construction 180 Tokyo-Chiba Infighting 181 TRAP! 182 Turbeau Delacroix 183 Twenty-Four-Hour Surveillance 184 Vacant Soulkiller 185 Vapor Ops 186 Virus Test Site 187 Washington, D.C., City Grid Runner Program 188 Afreet 189 AI Boon 190 Baedeker's Net Map 191 Bakdoor (TM) 192 Bartmoss Memorial Icebreaker 193 Black Dahlia 194 Blink 195 Boardwalk 196 Butcher Boy 197 Cascade 198 Cloak 199 Clown 200 Cockroach 201 Codecracker 202 Codeslinger 203 Cyfermaster (TM) 204 Deep Thought 205 Dogcatcher 206 Dropp (TM) 207 Dupré 208 Dwarf 209 Emergency Self-Construct 210 Evil Twin 211 Expert Schedule Analyzer 212 Fait Accompli 213 False Echo 214 Flak 215 Force Shield 216 Gremlins 217 Grubb 218 Hammer 219 I Spy 220 Imp 221 Incubator 222 Invisibility 223 Jackhammer 224 Japanese Water Torture 225 Joan of Arc 226 Krash 227 Loony Goon 228 Microtech AI Interface 229 Mouse 230 Mystery Box 231 Netspace Inverter 232 Newsgroup Filter 233 Pattel's Virus 234 Pile Driver 235 Poltergeist 236 Pox 237 Rabbit 238 R&D-Protocol Files 239 Raffles 240 Ramming Piston 241 Raptor 242 Reflector 243 Replicator 244 Scatter Shot 245 SeeYa 246 Self-Modifying Code 247 Shaka 248 Shield 249 Shredder Uplink Protocol 250 Signpost 251 Skivviss 252 Smarteye 253 Snowball 254 Speed Trap 255 Startup Immolator 256 Succubus 257 Tinweasel 258 Vewy Vewy Quiet 259 Wild Card 260 Wizard's Book 261 Worm 262 Zetatech Software Installer Prep 263 All-Nighter 264 Anonymous Tip 265 Arasaka Owns You 266 Bodyweight (TM) Synthetic Blood 267 Core Command: Jettison Ice 268 Custodial Position 269 Deal with Militech 270 Desperate Competitor 271 Edited Shipping Manifests 272 Executive Wiretaps 273 Forged Activation Orders 274 Forgotten Backup Chip 275 Fortress Respecification 276 Gideon's Pawnshop 277 Hot Tip for WNS 278 Hunt Club BBS 279 Ice and Data's Guide to the Net 280 If You Want It Done Right... 281 Inside Job 282 Jack 'n' Joe 283 Kilroy Was Here 284 Livewire's Contacts 285 Lucidrine (TM) Booster Drug 286 Mantis, Fixer-at-Large 287 misc.for-sale 288 MIT West Tier 289 Open-Ended(R) Mileage Program 290 Organ Donor 291 Playful AI 292 Priority Wreck 293 Private LDL Access 294 Romp through HQ 295 Score! 296 Security Code WORM Chip 297 Sneak Preview 298 Social Engineering 299 Stumble through Wilderspace 300 Synchronized Attack on HQ 301 Temple Microcode Outlet 302 Terrorist Reprisal 303 Total Genetic Retrofit 304 Valu-Pak Software Bundle 305 Weather-to-Finance Pipe Hardware & Resource 306 Access through Alpha 307 Access to Arasaka 308 Access to Kiribati 309 Arasaka Portable Prototype 310 Armadillo Armored Road Home 311 Armored Fridge 312 Artemis 2020 313 Aujourd'Oui 314 Back Door to Hilliard 315 Back Door to Orbital Air 316 Bodyweight (TM) Data Crèche 317 Broker 318 Code Viral Cache 319 Corolla Speed Chip 320 Corporate Ally 321 Crash Everett, Inventive Fixer 322 Danshi's Second ID 323 Databroker 324 Dermatech Bodyplating 325 Diplomatic Immunity 326 Drifter Mobile Environment 327 Fall Guy 328 Field Reporter for Ice and Data 329 Floating Runner BBS 330 Full Body Conversion 331 Green Knight Surge Buffers 332 Hell's Run 333 HQ Interface 334 Junkyard BBS 335 Karl de Veres, Corporate Stooge 336 Leland, Corporate Bodyguard 337 Lifesaver (TM) Nanosurgeons 338 Loan from Chiba 339 Microtech Backup Drive 340 Microtech 'Trode Set 341 Militech MRAM Chip 342 MRAM Chip 343 Nasuko Cycle 344 N.E.T.O. 345 Nomad Allies 346 Pandora's Deck 347 Parraline 5750 348 PK-6089a 349 Preying Mantis 350 Quest for Cattekin 351 R&D Interface 352 Raven Microcyb Eagle 353 Raven Microcyb Owl 354 Record Reconstructor 355 Restrictive Net Zoning 356 Rigged Investments 357 Ronin Around 358 The Shell Traders 359 The Short Circuit 360 Short-Term Contract 361 Silicon Saloon Franchise 362 Smith's Pawnshop 363 The Springboard 364 Submarine Uplink 365 Technician Lover 366 Techtronica (TM) Utility Suit 367 Top Runners' Conference 368 Trauma Team (TM) 369 Tycho Mem Chip 370 Umbrella Policy 371 Wilson, Weeflerunner Apprentice 372 WuTech Mem Chip 373 Zetatech Mem Chip 374 ZZ22 Speed Chip